


Drake Steven

by AlyaRose



Series: Shadow Flower [1]
Category: Original Work, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Dragons, Hints about dragon society and politics, Non-Human Character, Part-human characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:25:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: “My Friend, why did you not tell me you are of the noble race of dragons?”“Nana, this is Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor, the Asgardian god of thunder, the Avengers. Avengers, this is Nana, my nanny and guardian, Livia Hammond.”





	Drake Steven

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an AU Avengers verse where after the Chitauri invasion all the avengers moved into Stark Tower and often save the city and/or world from various disasters and villains.  
> The timeline for this is before Homecoming.  
> Alyssa is 20 which means that physically and mentally she is about the equivalent of a 3 year old human.

“Where’s Cap?” Iron Man asked as the all the Avenger’s minus Captain America gathered together in order to regroup after a battle.

“I lost sight of him near 6th Ave. about 15 minutes ago.” Hawkeye offered.

“Captain, what is your location?” Iron Man asked over the comns.

There was no answer. “Captain, report your location.” Black Widow tried.

“JARVIS, where is the Captain?”

“Captain America’s tracker indicates that he is in the street at between 3448 E 6th Ave and 3446 E 6th Ave. His tracker has not moved for the last 8 minutes.”

The Avengers exchanged concerned glances as they hurried to the location indicated. Although Captain America was the undisputed leader of the Avengers when in battle, the whole team had become quite protective of him since they had found out that he was much younger then the world had been led to believe.  The world still believed that the Captain was 21 but SHIELD had discovered a discrepancy in his paperwork that had led to it coming out to the other Avengers that Steve Rodgers had been barely 15 years old when he became Captain America, meaning that he was still only a few months past his 17th birthday, even if chronologically he was 83. With that in mind- once any battles were over, Steve answered to the others and if the paperwork would ever go through, would soon be under the guardianship of Bruce Banner and Tony Stark.

***

Tony was the first to arrive at Steve’s location but the scene was so odd that he stopped to observe and wait for the others before approaching.

Steve stood with his head bowed; an apologetic and chastised look on his face. Scolding him was an old woman, who was relying heavily on a cane. She held what seemed to be a child leash attached to a toddler girl playing with a small doll. After allowing the others a moment to analyze, Tony approached and asked, “Is something the matter here?”

The old lady stopped lecturing and handing the leash to Steve, poked Tony in the chest, “Didn’t anyone teach you not to interrupt your elders young man?” She asked scathingly.

“Um…” Tony started.

“Nana, please I’m sorry. I know I disobeyed you. I’m so sorry, please forgive me.” Steve pleaded, bringing her attention back to him.

“Oh, my little one, of course I forgive you. You just scared me so bad, I thought I lost you.” The old woman, now known as Nana, assured reaching up to caress Steve’s face.

“Now, introduce me to your friends.” Nana instructed, giving his cheek a pat.

“Ok, Nana, this is Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, and Thor, the Asgardian god of thunder, the Avengers. Avengers, this is Nana, my nanny and guardian, Livia Hammond. And this is…Um…Nana I don’t know who this is.” Steve finished gesturing with the hand that still held the leash attached to the little girl.

“Alyssa, this is Drake Steven Grant Rogers. Drake Steven, this is Lusolar Alyssa Selene Potter-Wayne.” Nana formally introduced.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Lusolar Alyssa.” Steve said with a bow.

Alyssa acknowledged his words with a solemn nod of her head. Then she smiled and offered her hand for Steve to shake.

Steve shook her hand and with introductions over he looked and the other Avengers to see their reactions.

“Your nanny?” Tony asked surprised.

“Yes, my nanny. It is fairly common for the family I am from.”

“History says that your parents were poor Irish immigrants. Is this incorrect?

“Mum and Da were, Father wasn’t. Nana is more like an aunt or a godmother…she kept an eye on me for my Father when he couldn’t be around. Then after Mum and Da passed she became my guardian.”

“You were the bastard son of a wealthy man who cared about you but wanted to keep you a secret from his wife. He hired Ms. Hammond, who I assume was an unmarried relative of his, to watch over you. Correct?” Natasha hypothesized.

“Close-ish… last I knew Father wasn’t Mated and Nana is not related to him. However I am basically a bastard child that he cared about but wanted kept a secret.

“Drakes in our society are second –class citizens. Steve is lucky that his Father cares about him enough to make sure he had a Nanny available while young.”  Nana explained.

“Mated? Drakes? Your society? What are you talking about?” Clint asked

“Um…” Steve looked at Nana for help before continuing, “Drakes are… Drake is the polite term for those that are…Um… are a small part…50% or less…Human.”

“Are you saying that you are only part human?” Bruce inquired.

“…Yes.”

Thor, who had been surprisingly quiet up to this point, finally was able to place why the titles during the formal introduction had seemed familiar to him and exclaimed, “My Friend, why did you not tell me you are of the noble race of dragons?”

“Dragons?!” Clint yelped.

“Really dragons? What’s next? Bugs Bunny impeaching the President?” Tony questioned.

“I’ve never really advertised it. I’m a Drake, not accepted by most full bloods and fitting in better with humans.” Steve admitted.

“I See.” Thor responded.

“Apparently dragons are real. Well then let’s take this back to the Tower, shall we.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love to hear your thoughts, comments, and questions.  
> -Alya Rose


End file.
